


Wet

by Lumos_fiction



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loli, Panties, Sex, Shy, Soft sex, Wet Panties, shy loli, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and Jordan, boyfriend and girlfriend, have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This story may or may not be based around me and my boyfriend...we uh...did this fanfic writing thing...and this is what I wrote...  
> "Is this how you want me to fuck you?"-Quote by him-  
> *characters I guess I own since they are based off of me and him*  
> *Sorry for any mistakes*

 

Lily was a short girl, pale, and extremely shy. She wasn't a very social person and hated going out. She liked to stay inside, sit in the dark and watch movies and even play games.

Lily wasn't the type of girl who would never tell anyone about her sexual habits. If one of her friends asked if she masturbates she'd always shake her head and say she hadn't done it. That was one of the lies she told when the conversation was brought up. Being a teenager the conversation of sex came up a lot, and with that came the porn conversations as well. Lily would never admit to watching porn. Whenever lily did, she was extremely picky. She'd usually pick something anime related, or as the proper term would be, 'Hentai.'

 

Jordan, a taller more skinny boy, was Lily's boyfriend. Like Lily, he was pale and also enjoyed video games. The two of them loved cuddles and lily even made him take naps with her. Both of them were quite antisocial and hated going out, so they were good together. Almost like puzzle pieces.

Jordan knew a little bit about Lily's habits. He even knew about the Hentai, and somehow that had rubbed off on him since he ends up watching a couple of series. The two even had a laugh about one of the shows, both saying how unrealistic it was.

Lately Lily had been distance and wasn't giving Jordan morning cuddles or even just hugging him randomly like show always did. He did his best to make her happy and see if she was okay, Lily just nodded and said she was fine.  
This had gone of for a couple of days. It was now Wednesday and Lily still haven't changed much. Her mood seemed to be the same.

The two sat at the table eating breakfast. Lily moved her legs back and forth since she couldn't touch the ground in her chair.

"Did you sleep well?" Jordan asked his girlfriend. He was staying with for a couple of weeks.

Lily just nodded and squirmed a little in her seat. She was wearing this cute little dress that was just right for the weather today. Even tho she didn't go outside, it was still nice to dress up. 

The girl pushed her plate away, "I'm finished." She mumbled, getting off her chair. As she got up, the bottom of her dress got caught on the seat of the chair, showing her pink panties. 

Jordan tried to not look but he couldn't help it. He had never seen Lily without clothes before. The two had never had sex.

As lily left the table he saw a small smirk on her face. Did she purposely flash him? He just shook it off as an accident.

-

The two sat on the couch for most of the day, cuddling and watching a random tv show.

Jordan could tell lily wasn't paying attention, her eyes glazed over. She looked completely out of it.

He gently gave her a poke, pulling her out of her own world. "Huh?"

"What's bothering you?"

"N-nothing..." Lily grabbed the bottom of her dress and balled it up in her hands, pushing it towards her private away.

Jordan noticed and he tilted his head a bit. He felt himself getting hard. "Uh...are you?"

"No!" Lily jumped up and stumbled back, "I am not..." She mumbled, looking down.

Jordan looked at where she was sitting. There was a small wet stain. "You are aren't you?" He felt himself twitch in his pants, growing bigger.

Lily pouted, feeling embarrassed. 

"You must be really turn on if you're leaving stains on the couch," he chuckled.

Lily frowned, "that's not funny..." Gripping her dress tightly and pressing her fists against her pussy, trying to make the feeling stop. She would have gone and took care of it but she didn't think it was that bad. 

The small girls eyes found there way to his crotch. She keep see the bulge and her face heated up and turned red. She looked away, feeling herself throb and drip. 

Lily sat back down, staring at her lap. She shifted. Jordan grabbed her arm and gently pulled her over to his lap. "Face me" he told her. She did.

Her face was red and she could feel how hard he was. "It's fine.." He whispered, kissing her. 

Lily whimpered and kissing him back, planning her hands on his shoulders. She couldn't help but rock her hips gently. Jordan let out a groan, which made Lily rock faster. 

Jordan's hands found their way to the back of her dress, in zipping it, causing it to fall from her shoulders.

Lily pulled for lips away from his, "a-are we...going to do this?..." 

"Do you want to?"

The girl nodded.

Jordan smiled and started to kiss her again. He was starting to feel Lily's wetness soak through his pants. He groaned again and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

His hands pulled at the dress, pulling it down to her stomach. He undid her bra, but lily stop and covered her chest.

"Lily...it's okay.." He whispered.

Lily looked at him before looking down. She nodded, and took off her pink lacy bra.

Jordan gave her another kiss before laying her down on the couch. She seemed to be struggling to keep her hands away from her chest. She just wanted to cover up. 

He took off his shirt, in hopes of making for feel a little more comfortable. Lily's dress was bunched up at her stomach, and Jordan could see the wet patch on her panties. 

He grabbed the dress and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. He learned down and started kissing her again, one of his hands roamed her body while the other keep him from crushing her under is weight.  
"Your skin is soft.." He breathed between kisses.

Lily rested her hands on his back. She bucked up hips upwards, wanting him to get on with it. 

He chuckled and kisses down her neck, her chest to her stomach and right to the top of her panties. "You're so wet..." He breathed. The warm from his breath hit the wet spot, causing her to shiver. He smirked, taking a finger and placing it on the wet patch of her panties, rubbing gently. Teasing her even more.

Lily arched her back and let out a moan. "N-no...d-don't tease..." She stuttered.

Jordan moved his finger to her clit and rubbed in a small circle, earning moans from the girl. He chuckled before pulling off her soaked panties. He ran his pointer finger along the wetness, which made lily shiver. No one has ever touched her down there...only herself. It felt weird.

Jordan looked up at lily, she had he eyes closed. Her small face completely red. 

He slowly pushed in a finger. She really was wet. Lily moaned again, biting at her lip as Jordan moved his finger in and out. After awhile he added another finger, stretching her tight pussy, making her leak on to the couch.

As Jordan moved his fingers he brought his mouth down to her clit, suck gently, since it seemed to be extremely sensitive. Lily's breathing got heavy and little moans escaped her lips.

He swirled his tongue around the small swollen ball. His fingers moving faster.

The girl was arching her back more and opening her eyes. "P-please....I-I'm g-gonna...c-cum if y-you....keep d-doing that!" She moaned, barely getting the words out.

Jordan removed his mouth and his fingers, licking then off before standing up to take his pants off. She looked over at him, watching closely. As he dropped his pants lily could see the outline of his hard on. She didn't think her face could get any redder. She closed her legs and watched as he dropped his boxers.

Lily bit her lip and look away. Jordan grinned and got back on top of her, giving her kisses. "You sure you want this?" He asked in a whisper.

"Y-yes..." Lily breathed, "just go slow at first..." She wrapped her arms around Jordan as she could feel his tip at her entrance. This was going to hurt a little and lily knew it. He looked so big.

Slowly, Jordan slid himself into lily causing her nails to dig into his back as she let out a cry. He groaned feeling how tight she was around him.

 

Lily closed her eyes tightly, mouth open wide and her head thrown back. She could feel him inside of her. She could feel him pushing himself in her. It hurt but it gave her so much pleasure. "M-move...p-please..." She begged, bucking her hips slightly as it helped dull the pain.

Jordan put his head in Lily's shoulder as he slowly started to move. She was so wet and so tight. The way she squeezed his cock made his body shiver with pleasure. 

The two panted and moaned. The in and out motion was driving lily insane. She didn't know she could feel this much pleasure at once. She just wanted to cum over and over again. 

Jordan could feel himself throb inside of her. He pushed himself deeper and deeper, slowly speeding up, causing more moans from lily. The small girl looked like she was going to burst from the pleasure.

Lily couldn't take it any more, she was gonna burst. Digging her nails deep into his back, causing marks, she arched her back.

The two both let out a loud moan as they came. Lily could feel Jordan fill her with his cum, and the pressure of her walls tighten around his cock made it spill out of her.

Jordan gave a couple more thrusts before pulling out, breathing hard. He laid next to lily, who was watching the cum spill out of her.  
"I can't believe we just did that..." She breathed, "that was great..." She smiled, face flushed.

Jordan kissed her cheeks and cuddled up to her. "I think we should go have a shower...and clean up the mess.." He chuckled.

"Yeah.." Lily smiled, giving him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have more Lily and Jordan stories...but the other ones my boyfriend will not know about since there will be some kinky stuffs ;P


End file.
